


（生莲）我家可能来了只狐狸

by Triangle0408



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408
Summary: 一个小姐姐让写的点文！第一次写莲生，感觉有点不太对劲，大家轻拍…注：平1莲0 车没多少就是了，大家看的开心
Kudos: 2





	（生莲）我家可能来了只狐狸

是夜，瓢泼大雨。  
大平祥生打着伞，打算跑着回家。雨太大了，透明的雨伞看起来有点没用。他迅速跑到公寓门口，突然看到地上放的纸箱子里有个白色的东西在动。  
喔。白色的绒毛圆圆的眼睛小耳朵，这不是就是狗狗萨摩耶么。谁家的小狗不要了？大平祥生有点好奇，不过那么大的雨，小家伙身上已经淋湿了，看着怪心疼的。公寓里可以养宠物，索性大平祥生就抱起了它塞进了自己怀里。  
打开家门，大平祥生脱下了淋湿的西装外套，拿出两条毛巾，一条盖在了自己头上，另一条用来捡回来的小家伙裹起来。  
"要不还是洗个澡吧…"他思考着，然后扛着这个小家伙进了浴室。  
半小时后。  
"哦~原来你是个银色的家伙啊~"大平祥生擦着他身上的水滴，又用吹风机把他的毛吹干。  
好了，现在是吃晚饭的时间。  
大平祥生没养过小动物，于是上网搜索，牛奶？狗不能喝。狗粮？雨太大了还是不出门了。他灵机一动，拿出了冰箱里的鸡胸肉撕开，一半直接煎，另一半放些调味品，又拿出了冰箱里的速食炒饭。  
他把普通的鸡胸肉拿了出来，用嘴吹吹放到手上拿到小狗的嘴边。  
"嗷呜~"它看起来很开心。  
吃过晚饭，大平祥生在沙发上刷着手机，过着属于他一个人的夜晚。小狗走过来拍了拍他的腿，两只前爪趴在沙发边上。  
"你也要上来吗？"他把小狗抱了起来，打算一人一狗拍个照片。拍好之后，他把照片换成了ins头像。  
你好可爱呀~大平祥生摸着狗想:既然准备养它，那给它起个什么名字呢？小灰？小白？太普通了。他怀疑世界上所有灰白色的狗都要小白。  
想不出来，干脆明天下班再决定。客厅的表指向十一点，到了该睡觉的时间。明天还要上班…  
他躺在床上把被子盖好，给它的狗准备了一块小垫子。听着窗外渐渐变小的雨声，他有点困了。  
"那睡觉吧…"大平祥生闭上了眼睛。  
夜里他做了个梦，梦到他今天捡回来的小狗长出了一条长长的尾巴，恋恋不舍的看了他一眼，然后跑向了黑暗之中…  
雨过天晴，大平祥生被太阳刺眼的光叫醒，然后他发现家里的窗户开了一条缝，他昨晚捡回来的灰白色小狗也不见了。  
或许…它有主人吗？还是他不喜欢这个家？名字还没有想好呢。  
早上的时间比较紧，他顾不得想那么多，匆忙吃了些饭，换上西装准备去上班。

大平祥生没想到今天会来新的同事。  
直到他站在面前。  
"你好。初次见面，我是从总部调职到分公司的川尻莲。"  
这个银发男孩鞠了个躬。  
"你好，我是总务部的大平祥生。"  
说完大平祥生在心里嘀咕:"部长让我带新人，但总部那边过来的人都很厉害，我这种弱鸡好像没什么可教的…"  
于是他又说:"嗯，先熟悉下工作环境吧？"  
川尻莲笑了:"好的，前辈。"  
大平祥生发现，川尻莲笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝，看起来软萌可爱。他俩还觉得以前在哪里见过对方似的。他工作非常认真是个得力的助手，两个人刚认识，就配合的十分默契，其他部门的人还以为他俩一起工作过很久。看来今天可以准时下班了！  
下班后，川尻莲问大平祥生:"前辈方便一起吃晚饭吗？"  
大平祥生还挂念着家里那个不知道回没回来的狗，就说:"今天有点事。"  
回到家发现那小家伙果然没出现。  
哎。  
一连过了几天，大平祥生突然发现缘分果然是妙不可言的:这周二他上班的时候，看到远处一西装男正在扶老奶奶过马路。仔细一看是川尻莲。  
周四下班的时候，看到川尻莲捡到了别人丢掉的钱包并跑过去物归原主。  
今天上班的时候，在地铁站碰到一个晕倒的乘客，川尻莲及时打电话叫了救护车。  
现在不仅每天都能遇到他，有些奇妙的小事也常常会发生。  
有时中午加班顾不上吃午饭，川尻莲总能变出来点饭团或者三明治。而且这个人还总能神不知鬼不觉的买到到他喜欢的东西。真的很神奇吧。  
大平祥生现在有点喜欢川尻莲了。他行动力很强，工作就算很多也能很快适应，最重要的是，永远不忘挂着他的招牌微笑。  
午休时间，大平祥生刷着ins，点开了他的头像。那个小家伙大概不会回来了吧…  
"前辈养了宠物吗？"川尻莲的声音突然在头顶响起。  
"啊，不是。这是上周下大雨那天我从外面抱回家的狗。它全身在发抖看起来很可怜，就给它洗了澡，吃了点东西。本来是想养的，可是名字还没起好就不见了。"  
"也许它去报恩了。"  
"啊？什么？"大平祥生走神没听到。  
"它一定还记得你。"川尻莲说。  
"应该会记得吧。"  
"前辈，今天一起吃晚饭吗？"  
"可以。"  
晚上，居酒屋内。  
大平祥生喝了口酒:"我很久之前就想说了…可以不叫我前辈了吗？叫祥生就可以。"  
"这样不太好吧？"川尻莲歪头。  
"叫前辈太生疏了。"  
"那，祥生。"  
"嗯。"他满意的笑了。  
"和我交往吧？"  
"嗯。"大平祥生点点头。等等，交往？  
"我喜欢祥生。"川尻莲的神情变得很严肃。  
"交往也不是…不可以。"另外半句话他没有说出来："其实我也有点喜欢你。"  
川尻莲趴在桌子上，眼睛里亮晶晶的："能亲口告诉你真好。"  
"啊…嗯。"大平祥生把脸转向一旁，不想让川尻莲看到他脸红。他一口气喝了半杯酒掩盖一下自己内心的紧张。  
第二天早晨，大平祥生又偶遇川尻莲在乐于助人。到底是为什么啊，为什么他每天都可以碰到那么多事？？  
"祥生~"  
"早上好。"他看到川尻莲向他走了过来。过了这条人行横道，前面就是公司了，正好红灯变成了绿灯，大平祥生准备往前走。  
"等一下。"川尻莲突然抓住大平祥生的手腕。  
"怎么？"  
"我想买瓶水，和我一起去吧。"  
"没问题。"  
刚进了便利店，有辆车不知为何的冲出来闯了红灯，撞在了护栏上。万幸没有伤到人。  
"哇，好险…还好我刚才没有过马路…"大平祥生话还没落，川尻莲已经去看那辆被撞毁的车了。  
夜晚，餐厅里，大平祥生好奇的问川尻莲："莲，你有什么特殊的感应能力吗？"  
"什么？"  
"你看，每次我在审核文件的时候你都能比我先找到错误，每次都能猜出来中午我想吃什么，每次都知道我打算喝饮料，而且今天早上你还…"  
"都是巧合啦。"  
"哪有那么多巧合…"大平祥生倒在桌子上，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
果不其然他今晚有点喝醉了。不过醉的刚刚好。  
"祥生，还好吗？要不要先回我家？"川尻莲拍拍大平祥生的肩膀，把他从座位上拉了起来。大概只是睡着了。  
打上出租车，川尻莲把大平祥生扯回了自己家。  
他把大平祥生放在了床上盖上了被子，看着他的睡脸，亲了他一下。没想到这下床上的人把他也拉上了床。  
大平祥生翻了个身，把川尻莲锁在身下。  
"想试试吗？"大平祥生脱下了衣服。"我早就忍不住了。"  
他摘掉川尻莲的皮带，解开了他西服的裤子，手伸进了他的内裤。已经有些发硬的东西在大平祥生的手上越来越大。两个人拥吻着，脱掉了全部的衣物。  
大平祥生进入了川尻莲的身体，甬道第一次被开发，他轻轻呜咽着，眼眶也红红的。  
或许是酒精的影响，大平祥生显得比平时还粗暴些。  
"呜…！"川尻莲咬着手指，感受着第一次的快乐。  
软软的床垫回弹使每一次插入变得更深。  
无法停下来的快感。  
大平祥生喘着气，深深浅浅的抽插着。一些乳白色的液体喷了出来，川尻莲身体不断的痉挛着，而受到这种不规则刺激的大平祥生也全部射了出来。  
不知过了多久，卧室里只剩下两个睡着的人，一地的衣服还有一些使用过的卫生纸团。

大平祥生酒醒了。现在是晚上11点，还有可以回家的车。他穿好衣服，拿出手机开了导航，准备趁川尻莲没注意赶紧溜走。  
他是觉得这样有点对不起川尻莲。明明才认识半个多月，突然确定关系然后又因为刚才不太清醒把一套都做全了。还好明天不用上班，不会看到他，就不会对他产生愧疚感。  
"要去哪里？"床上的人幽怨的看着他。  
"我今天先回去了。"  
"干脆以后一起住吧？"  
"……"大平祥生思考了一下。  
然后同意了。  
川尻莲家里真的很简洁，除了必要的家具，其他的什么都没有，搬过来倒也方便。  
果然还是放不下他。  
一周之后他俩住在了一起。  
今天川尻莲回了总公司，大平祥生一个人吃午饭，无聊的刷起ins。然后，他又盯着自己的头像。  
"大平你养了狐狸吗？"一个女同事问道。  
"没啊？"  
"但你的头像不是抱了一只灰色的狐狸？"  
"不是狗吗？"  
"这个当然是狐狸了？你看。你那个是白狐耶，好稀有的。"女同事把照片递给他。  
"我一直以为是狗。"  
大平祥生陷入了深思。怪不得人家不愿意回来，我都把人家物种搞错了。  
下午，川尻莲回来了，两个人一起回的家。第二天两个人早晨起来刚刚做了"晨操"。大平祥生睡了个回笼觉，他听到厨房做早饭的声音，睁开眼睛好像看到了他以前捡到的那只狐狸似的。揉揉眼睛，是他看错了，是川尻莲在做早饭。  
大平祥生的大脑飞速运转着:"而且莲出现的那天，就是那只狐狸走掉的那一天。或许，一只狐狸到人间修练，想要变成人形，要完成九件事情长出九条尾巴，成为九尾狐……"  
"祥生？你在说什么呢？"  
"那只灰白色的狐狸…不就是莲君吗？"  
"怎么可能？祥生？你怎么了？"  
"不是吗？"  
"当然不是啊。"  
"嗯…"大平祥生思考着，"我那天只是抱回一只普通的狐狸吗…"  
然后他翻过身去，闭上眼思考他为什么突然想到这个。  
川尻莲突然露出神秘的微笑。  
是或不是，已经不重要了。  
川尻莲是不是狐狸，恐怕只有他自己心里才清楚了。


End file.
